Master Teasing no Naruto and Tsundere no Onna
by Faicesky
Summary: Bercerita tentang pemuda yang bernama Naruto, seorang pemuda yang menyebalkan dan suka menggoda Shion, seorang gadis tsundere. #RomanceFI2019


**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: School of Life, Romance**,**Humor,****Oneshoot.**

**~Opening Song: ****YUI - Hello**

**-Shion POV**

Hallo perkenalkan namaku Shion, aku adalah murid baru tahun ajaran ke tiga di _Konoha High School_, aku sekolah disini baru enam bulan yang lalu. Sebelum nya aku murid pindahan dari _Suna High School_.

Aku pindah dari _Suna High School,_ karena pekerjaan Orang tuaku dipindahkan dari kantor cabang yang ada di _Suna_ ke kantor pusat yang ada di _Konoha_.

Ayahku adalah seorang pegawai kantoran, sementara ibuku adalah mantan _m__iko_, keluarga ku hanya orang sederhana tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak mengeluh. Yang terpenting kedua orang tua ku mencintaiku itu sudah cukup buatku.

Oke cukup cerita tentang keluargaku. Awal kehidupan sekolah baruku terdengar sangat membosankan, atau biasa-biasa saja, Itu karena lingkungan sekolah disini berbeda dengan di _Suna_.

Walaupun awal nya susah menjalani sekolah disini, tapi lama kelamaan aku sudah terbiasa. Dalam empat bulan pertama kehidupan sekolahku mulai berubah dari yang tadinya monoton atau biasa-biasa saja, kini lebih sedikit berwarna.

Dan selama enam bulan sekolah disini aku sudah lumayan mempunyai banyak teman. Dan juga selama dua bulan terakhir ku ini aku selalu mengamati seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda di kelasku.

Setelah beberapa bulan mengamati pemuda tersebut.Tidak banyak yang ku ketahui tentang pemuda tersebut, pemuda tersebut bernama Naruto Uzumaki, dia juga murid pindahan sepertiku.

Walaupun sifat nya yang pendiam dan cuek Naruto juga memancarkan aura kehangatan tersendiri. Mungkin itulah yang menarik perhatian ku selama ini, dan aku berharap bisa mengenal nya lebih jauh.

-**End POV**

Saat ini sosok Shion sedang terlihat keluar dari Konoha High School, menuju ke gerbang depan. Shion segera berpamitan kepada teman- teman nya.

"Dah Ino, Sakura, sampai jumpa besok." kata Shion sambil melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua.

"Dah juga Shion, dan hati-hati di jalan." balas mereka berdua

Setelah berpamitan dengan mereka berdua. Shion melanjutkan perjalanan ke halte bus terdekat, sesampai nya di halte bus tersebut. Dan tidak-disangka langit mulai gelap dan turun hujan.

Dan udara semakin dingin, Shion pun menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa hangat dan dia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan sebuah jaket di pundak nya.

Dan Shion menoleh ke samping hanya untuk menemukan seorang pemuda, lebih tepatnya pemuda tersebut adalah orang yang dia amati selama dua bulan terakhir.

"Sudah lebih baik nona?." kata Naruto dengan tenang sambil melihat Shion yang sedang memakai jaketnya.

Shion memandang Naruto dan bertanya "Um, apakah ini punya mu?."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

"Um, kurasa terima kasih atas pinjaman nya." kata Shion

Dan Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan nya kedepan, dan bekata tidak apa-apa.

Setelah tidak terjadi apa-apa selain keheningan, dan Naruto memutuskan bertanya untuk memecah keheningan dan sekaligus mengejutkan Shion karena pertanyaan nya.

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau selalu memperhatikan ku, kenapa begitu nona?." tanya Naruto dengan tenang.

Shion terkejut dan berbalik ke arah Naruto dan menjawab dengan gugup. "A-apa maksudmu, Uzumaki-_san_, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan mu!"

Naruto memandang nya sebentar, lalu menjawab "Hoh, aku bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu namaku nona, tapi kau tahu nama ku?. Bukan nya ini yang disebut sering memperhatikan."

Dan Shion hanya bisa memerah. Dan dia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa dirinya juga diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

Tapi sebelum Shion bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, bus sudah berhenti di depan halte tersebut, tanpa basa-basi, Shion cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam bus tersebut.

Sambil menghela nafas dia juga berpikir 'Selamat, aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu' tanpa di ketahui Shion, Naruto juga berada dalam satu bus yang sama.

**-Change Scene**

Setelah Shion berada di dalam bus tersebut, dia memandang sekitar hanya untuk kursi penumpang sudah penuh. Shion mengehela nafas lelah 'Terpaksa aku harus berdiri' pikir nya.

Saat sedang asik melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar saat sedang hujan, dia terkejut saat suara dari belakang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu nona?."

Shion lalu menggerakan badan nya ke belakang, dan betapa terkejut nya dia ketika menemukan Naruto tepat dibelakang nya.

"Kenapa kau disini Uzumaki-_san_?!" tanya Shion dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Lalu orang - orang yang ada didalam bus menoleh ke arah nya. Shion hanya bisa memerah, dan segera meminta maaf kepada kepada penumpang yang lain nya.

Lalu Shion menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto lalu bertanya tapi kali ini dengan tenang. "Kenapa kau disini Uzumaki-_san?_. "

"Tentu saja pulang, memang nya apa yang kau pikirkan?!" jawab Naruto dengan bingung.

"Benarkah?, apa jangan - jangan kau menguntit ku?." tanya Shion dengan curiga.

Naruto dengan tenang menjawab "Bukan nya tadi sudah ku jawab, aku mau pulang. Lagipula aku tidak tahu bahwa kau orang nya terlalu percaya diri nona."

Shion wajahnya langsung memerah, tapi memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto, yang entah bagaimana menerut Naruto itu '_manis' ._

Lalu Shion menjawab, walaupun wajah nya masih memerah. "Hmph, _ba _-_baka_ aku kan hanya bertanya, dan jangan menggoda ku seperti itu _baka_. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku nona, namaku Shion ingat itu."

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong no- maksudku Shion-_san_, ku lihat akhir - akhir kau selalu memperhatikan ku apakah ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan serius.

Shion hanya menghela nafas dan mejawab.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau tidak pernah berinteraksi saat dikelas, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau 'anti- sosial' itu saja." jawab Shion dengan sedikit berbohong.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Y-ya hanya itu, karena itulah aku selalu memperhatikan mu." jawab Shion dengan sedikit gugup.

Lalu Naruto menghela nafas dan berkata dengan sedikit menggoda. "Hah... aku tidak percaya ini, baru berapa bulan aku pindah. Dan aku sudah diperhatikan oleh gadis manis seperti dirimu Shion-_san_."

Shion wajahnya memerah padam, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan ilusi uap. Dan berkata dengan terbata-bata. "A-apa maksudmu _ba_-_baka_. Dan apa kau bilang!, bahwa aku manis?, jangan berbicara hal yang memalukan seperti itu _baka_."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah Shion yang menerutnya lucu.

"Apa yang lucu_ baka_!" kata Shion dengan nada yang terdengar kesal, karena Naruto menertawakan nya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, dan berkata ."Tidak ada, Shion-_san _aku hanya menemukan bahwa kau orang yang menarik."

"Apa maksdumu, Uzumaki-_san_?!" tanya Shion dengan bingung.

"Pertama-tama, jangan memanggilku "Uzumaki-_san_", itu membuatku terdengar seperti orang tua." kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto-_san _apa maksudmu bahwa aku adalah orang yang menarik?" tanya Shion.

Naruto tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Lalu berkata "Yang membuatku tertarik, fakta yang kuketahui tentang mu Shion-_san,_ kau seorang _tsundere _rupanya." balas Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sementara, Shion wajahnya memerah antara menahan malu, dan kesal. Lalu Shion melirik ke arah Naruto dan berpikir 'Sialan, rupanya dia orang yang menyebalkan' Sebelum Shion bisa menyangkal perkataan Naruto, bus tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak.

Tiba-tiba Shion tersandung ke depan, Shion hanya memejamkan matanya, hanya untuk rasa sakit yang akan diterima nya.

Tapi bukanya rasa sakit yang datang, dia menemukan bahwa dia memeluk seseorang, karena penarasan siapa yang dia peluk dia melihat ke atas hanya untuk melihat Naruto yang menyeringai licik.

Shion sebenarnya tidak berniat melepaskan diri dari posisi yang menurut nya canggung itu, dia juga sedikit menikmati perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuh nya tersebut.

Tapi karena banyak beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan adegan tersebut, mau tidak mau, dia harus melepaskan pelukan nya itu.

Tapi sebelum Shion bisa melepaskan pelukan nya tersebut, dia di dahului oleh suara Naruto.

"Hoh apa ini?, pertama kau menguntit ku, dan yang kedua kau memeluk ku, dan apa selanjutnya?, kau mengatakan cinta padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan menggoda.

Shion hanya bisa tersipu, dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Karena kesal Shion pun mencubit pinggang Naruto dengan keras, dan berkata. "_U__rusai_,_ ba_ -_baka_!".

"Hey!, untuk apa itu?" protes Naruto.

Shion tidak memperdulikan protes dari Naruto, lalu dia segera cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan nya.

Sebelum Naruto dapat berkata lagi, bus berhenti tanda sudah sampai halte berikutnya, dan Shion segera keluar dari bus karena sudah sampai tujuan nya, dia juga cepat-cepat supaya tidak di ikuti oleh Naruto.

**-Change Scene-**

Setelah Shion keluar dari bus tersebut ternyata cuaca tidak lagi hujan, dan langit cerah, berjalan pulang dengan perasaan yang tenang, dia juga berpikir. 'Selama ini aku salah memperhatikan seseorang, kukira dia orang yang menyenangkan, tapi kenyataan nya dia orang yang menyebalkan'.

Shion melangkah menuju rumahnya dengan langkah pelan, dia juga melihat jaket yang dipakai nya dan tanpa diketahui seorang pun. Shion tersenyum kecil dan berkata dalam hati. 'Terima kasih, Naruto _no baka_ '.

Dan saat Shion hampir sampai di depan rumahnya, dia dihentikan oleh suara yang dikenal nya dari belakang.

"Hey!, tunggu Shion-_san_," panggil Naruto.

Lalu Shion berbalik ke arah belakang dan bertanya dengan kesal. "Apalagi Naruto-_san_?, apakah kau mau mengikutiku sampai rumahku?".

"Tentu saja tidak Shion-_san_, sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas perilaku buruk ku kepada mu" jawab Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Shion tentu saja terkejut, dia tidak mengharapkan Naruto meminta maaf atas perlakuan nya yang menurut nya menyebalkan tersebut, Lalu Shion tersenyum kecil dan berpikir. 'Kupikir dia orang yang menyebalkan, tetapi dia menyesali perbuatan nya'.

Shion menggelengkan kepala nya dengan ringan dan tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkan mu Naruto-_san_." kata Shion dengan tulus.

"Terima kasih Shion-_san._" kata Naruto dengan yang terdengar bersyukur.

Shion memandang Naruto lalu bertanya. "Oh, Naruto-_san _apa kau tidak pulang?"

"Tentu saja aku pulang Shion-_san, _lagipula rumah ku tepat disebelah rumah mu." jawab Naruto.

"Hah!, tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu disekitar sini?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Mungkin karena aku sering pulang telat, dan aku pun jarang keluar rumah, mungkin itulah sebabnya kau jarang melihatku di sekitar sini" jawab Naruto.

Shion memandang rumah Naruto dengan kagum dan berpikir 'Wow, jauh lebih besar dari rumahku.' lalu dia melihat jaket Naruto yang masih dia kenakan.

"Oh iya!, Naruto-_san _terima kasih telah meminjamkan jaket mu." kata Shion sambil memberikan jaket ke Naruto.

"Sama-sama, Shion-_san_." balas Naruto, sambil menerima jaketnya dari Shion.

"Dan aku juga minta maaf karena tidak sengaja telah me-melukmu." kata Shion dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa Shion-_san_, sebenarnya itu menyenangkan..." balas Naruto.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Shion dengan malu.

"Benar!, apalagi dibagian payudara mu yang menyentuh dadaku, itu terasa menyenangkan." jawab Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Shion wajahnya sudah memerah padam. 'Sialan dia tidak berubah!, dia masih saja menyebalkan, dan juga cabul.' pikir nya kesal.

Shion sudah tidak tahan dengan ini, dia pun berteriak pada Naruto. "Naruto-_kun, _kau mesum!". Setelah menyadari apa yang dia katakan, Shion dengan cepat menutup mulutnya, dan tersipu.

Naruto yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shion langsung menyeringai, "Jadi sekarang kau memanggilku, "Naruto-_kun_" eh?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum licik.

Shion sudah tidak tahan dengan ini, dia pun segera lari dan masuk ke rumah nya, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian didepan rumah nya.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat kejadian ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum kecil. 'Dasar _tsundere_.' pikirnya.

**-Skip Time-**

Setelah beberapa bulan kejadian tersebut Naruto dan Shion, terlihat semakin akrab, walaupun awalnya canggung bagi Shion.

Karena hubungan mereka semakin akrab setiap hari, dan munculah perasaan nyaman dihati Shion.

Saat itulah, Shion menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Naruto, atau siapa yang tahu kedepan nya, perasaan suka bisa berubah menjadi cinta.

Mereka berdua saat ini pulang sekolah bersama dengan suasana yang hening, sampai Shion memutuskan untuk memecah kan suasana tersebut dengan bertanya.

"_Ne_, Naruto apakah aku boleh meminta bantuan mu?" tanya Shion.

"Hm, bantuan apa itu." balas Naruto.

"Kau tahukan?, minggu depan ada festival kembang api(_Hanabi taikai.)_?" tanya Shion.

"Ya, memang nya ada apa." balas Naruto singkat.

"Rupanya mereka berdua, Ino dan Sakura. Mengajak ku, untuk pergi ke acara tersebut." kata Shion.

"Lalu, urusanya denganku apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Te-ternyata mereka memintaku untuk membawa teman, atau pasangan" balas Shion dengan gugup.

"Jadi, intinya kau mengajak ku berkencan eh?, kau semakin berani yah Shion-_chan_?" goda Naruto.

"Ti-tidak!, bukan itu intinya _ba-baka_, kau hanya menemaniku, itu saja. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan akrab seperti itu!" teriak Shion dengan malu.

"Hm, kau semakin lucu yah Shion." kata Naruto

Shion wajahnya sudah memerah padam, dan dia berteriak kepada Naruto. "Di-diam!, dan jawab saja, kau mau ikut atau tidak!"

Naruto mengambil pose berpikir sebentar sambil melirik Shion dan berkata.

"Baiklah, karena aku teman mu, aku akan ikut denganmu ke festival tersebut." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

Shion yang wajahnya masih memerah, setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut, wajahnya langsung digantikan dengan bahagia.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Shion berharap.

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Naruto dengan yakin.

Tanpa aba-aba, Shion langsung memeluk Naruto, sambil berkata terima kasih berkali-kali.

Naruto tentu saja terkejut, tapi mengembalikan pelukan tersebut sambil berkata."Sama-sama, Shion."

Setelah menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, Shion langsung melepaskan pelukan nya dari Naruto, dan wajahnya langsung memerah padam.

"Ku-kumohon, lupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi." pinta Shion malu, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya.

Naruto setelah mendengar permintaan Shion langsung menyeringai licik, dan berkata dengan menggoda. "Heh, mana bisa aku melupakan kejadian tersebut..."

"Tolong Naruto, itu membuatku malu." potong Shion dengan memohon.

"Kenapa aku harus melupakan hal tersebut, apalagi saat payudara mu menggosok dadaku, itu terasa luar biasa dan lembut." goda Naruto dengan tidak tahu malu.

Shion setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang tidak malu tersebut, wajahnya bahkan lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, bahkan telinganya sampai keluar asap.

"K-kau!, benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan, dan tak tahu malu Naruto-_kun_." teriak Shion, sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Shion.

**-Skip Time-**

Setelah seminggu berlalu, hari ini adalah hari dimulai nya _hanabi taikai._

Sekarang baru pukul lima sore saat ini, Naruto sedang menunggu Shion didepan rumahnya.

Naruto saat ini mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek bewarna hitam, dan jeans abu-abu, juga sepatu sport bewarna putih.

Setelah tidak lama menunggu, keluar lah Shion menggunakan _yukata_ biru dengan pola bunga _sakura_, juga menggunakan _obi _warna kuning, dan dia juga terlihat menggunakan _geta_.

Shion juga melihat penampilan Naruto yang beda dari biasanya, dia hanya bisa memerah dan berpikir, 'Keren'.

"Na-naruto, bagaimana menurut mu penampilan ku?" tanya Shion gugup.

"Bagus Shion, dan juga manis." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Te-terima kasih kurasa." kata Shion dengan senyum kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" kata Naruto.

"Ya." kata Shion.

**-Change Scene-**

Setelah satu jam perjalanan menggunakan bus, Naruto dan Shion akhirnya sampai ditempat diadakan nya _hanabi taikai_.

Setelah sampai ditempat tersebut, mereka juga bertemu dengan teman sekolah mereka, yaitu: Sasuke, Sakura,Ino, dan Sai.

Setelah saling menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri, mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menyusuri tempat ini.

Setelah puas mengunjungi banyak tempat-tempat di festival ini, kelompok tersebut pun berpisah menjadi tiga kelompok, Sasuke dengan Sakura, dan Sai dengan Ino.

Naruto melirik kebelakang hanya untuk menemukan Shion, berjalan dengan susah payah, karena tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian nya.

Naruto lalu segera menghampiri Shion, lalu menawarkan tanganya kepada nya, Shion memandang Naruto dengan bingung.

"Pegang lah tanganku." tawar Naruto.

"Bo-bolehkah?" tanya Shion gugup.

"Ya."

Shion langsung memegang tangan Naruto, Awalnya dia malu tapi lama-kelamaan dia menikmatinya.

**-Change Scene-**

Sekarang Naruto dan Shion berada disebuah bukit untuk menyaksikan kembang api, disana juga banyak pasangan muda yang ingin menyaksikan kembang api.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya kembang api pertama diledakan.

***~Duar~***

***~Duar~***

**-Play Music-**

**~Aimer - Akane Sasu~**

Shion dan Naruto menatap dengan takjub, saat kembang api meledak di angkasa.

"_Kirei_, _desu __n__e_." kata Shion dengan kagum.

"Ya, tapi kembang api menyimpan kesan yang cukup sedih juga, ya." kata Naruto sambil memandang langit.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Setelah meledak kencang, terang dan dan begitu indah, tapi kemudian menghilang dan terasa begitu sepi." kata Naruto.

Shion hanya melihat Naruto, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Selama menyaksikan pertunjukan kembang api, Shion terus berpikir tentang makna yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

Lalu dia menghadap kearah, Naruto dan berkata."_Ne_, Naruto ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Lalu, Naruto berbalik kearah Shion dan bertanya. "Apa itu?"

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku mengira kau orang menarik, tapi setelah mengenalmu cukup dekat, ternyata kau orangnya itu menyebalkan dan juga sedikit mesum..." kata Shion dengan senyum kecil.

Lalu dia melajutkan perkataan nya.

"Tapi setelah aku menikmati hari-hari kebersamaan denganmu setiap hari, aku mulai nyaman berada didekat mu. Saat itulah aku sadar, ternyata aku menyukaimu, tidak lebih tepatnya mencintaimu Naruto." kata Shion dengan senyum tulus.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Shion. Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, langsung menarik Shion kedalam pelukan nya.

"Kau tahu?, kau meningatkan ku pada orang yang pernah mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, siapa itu." balas Shion dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Namanya, Hinata Hyuga dia adalah gadis cantik, yang berhati lembut." kata Naruto.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Shion.

"Dia sudah pergi." jawab Naruto sedih.

"Apa maksudmu sudah pergi?" tanya Shion dengan bingung.

"Dia sudah meninggal, sebelum aku sempat membalas perasaan nya." balas Naruto dengan sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." kata Shion dengan menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang lalu biarlah berlalu." balas Naruto.

"Be-benar, jadi?, apakah kita resmi pacaran Naruto?" tanya Shion malu.

"Ya, aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi lagi." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shion."

Lalu mereka mulai berciuman dibawah sinar rembulan, dan dibawah kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam, yang bertabur bintang.

**-The End-**

**Ending Song : Kenshi Yonezu - Lemon**


End file.
